Cross dressing and Some Loving
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: Pure uke Suzaku, the schools cultural festival has arrived and the class is doing a boys cross dressing contest and Suzaku is competing. Lelouch sees Suzaku and goes a little crazy, read to find out what he does. May go up in rating not sure at the moment Constructive criticism is appreciated(Lelouch x Suzaku)
1. Were not Late!

**This story is pure uke Suzaku, for all of those drowning in seme Suzaku's I love him as uke so please enjoy this story+ I'm sorry if this isn't any good, and I don't know whether i should call Lelouch Lu-Lu or Lelouch so if you comment I'd prefer some reference-author(some crossdressing) SORRY YAOI TO COME IN LATER CHAPTERS FOR RIGHT NOW IT'S THE SCHOOLS CULTURE FESTIVAL! gomen!**

**sorry this is so short!**

"Wake up Suzaku"

"Don't want to, my butt hurts" Suzaku said with a slight pout

Lelouch knew he had been a little hard on Suzaku during last nights 'activities' but he didn't think that he had been **that** hard.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry I was so rough but come on we have to get to school."

"No, I won't get up unless you give me a kiss."

Lelouch sighed, sometimes Suzaku could be so stubborn but that's what Lelouch loved about his lover so much.

"Fine, but if i give you a kiss will you really get up?"

"Yep," said Suzaku turning to face Lelouch with a smile and a small chuckle

Lelouch leaned in and gave Suzaku a small kiss on the lips

"That good enough?" Lelouch asked as he pulled away

"For now but I expect some extra service in the bedroom tonight" Suzaku sluggishly got out of bed.

At this point Lelouch got a good look at Suzaku's toned legs and back, it took some much will power to not jump Suzaku at that exact moment.

Suzaku pulled on his uniform and grabbed Lelouch's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Come on Lelouch we have to get to school."

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier!" Lelouch says as he playfully shoves Suzaku

"Oh it's on now!" Suzaku began to chase after Lelouch and they soon reached the classroom panting, and out of breath. They sat down and seconds later the bell rang, Suzaku turned in his chair and mouthed to Lelouch 'we were on time for once' he gave a small smile and turned back around in his seat.

"okay class settle down, we have something important to discuss." everyone's attention went to the teacher who had written on the board the words 'cultural festival'

"We have gotten some ideas for this years cultural festival and since this year our class is handling the main event we will be holding a vote. Three of the choices chosen by your student council president, Milly included cosplay café, male crossdressing pageant, and play. so now that you know the options we will take the vote."

'Hmm..I would like to see Suzaku in a dress or girls clothes, probably be very cute knowing my Suzaku.'

'I just know Lelouch is gonna vote for the boys crossdressing contest, but I'm kinds interested too.'

"Okay so all hands for the cosplay café, 1..2., okay 2 for cosplay café.

'huh go figure that'

"Show of hands for boys Crossdressing contest"

almost every hand in the room shot up excitedly

"Okay 24 for the boys crossdressing contest, well...since there aren't any other hands for the play I guess our event is a boys crossdressing contest. Now we need candidates to compete for our class, since this will be a grade wide things we'll be competing against 4 other classes,so...anybody have an idea?"

Lelouch raised his hand

"Yes, Lamperouge?"

"I think Suzaku would be good for this contest, he's cute and would probably look good in womens clothes."

"Okay does anybody have any other ideas?...No okay Suzaku with your consent we'll make you our representative in the contest..will you do it?"

"...Sure."


	2. The Day Before

**(Time skip 2 days before the cultural festival)**

**{current location:school roof, lunch time}**

**The class knows about Suzaku and Lelouch's relationship+graphic sex towards the end**

Suzaku sat leaning against Lelouch, who had his arms wrapped affectionately around Suzaku's waist.

"I'm surprised you said yes so easily, I thought you'd protest a little."

"I thought it be interesting, and I'm kind of excited for it now,"

"You do realize though that about all the girls in the class will be trying to get you to wear a dress or something, probably makeup and everything."

Suzaku gave a chuckle at the comment and reached a hand up to wrap around Lelouche's neck.

"I'd rather have them choose the outfit than Milly knowing her she'd choose a cheerleading outfit or something, haha"

"Your right, although you would probably look pretty good in it."

"Thanks...I think?"

Lelouch let out a small chuckle, and leaned down and gave Suzaku a small kiss,

"I love you, you know that right? I'll love you now and forever."

"I know, and I love you too, but why are you saying this now?"

"Just felt right."

"Your so weird sometimes Lu-Lu."

"That comment will be earning you something in bed tonight Suzaku, or should I not be doing anything to not cause a problem in your appearance on the stage?" Lelouch asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Oh shove it."

Suzaku gave a playful shove which made the couple tumble forward, landing with Lelouch on top of him.

"Sorry, you okay Suzaku?"

Lelouch looked up to find a bright red Suzaku which brought a slight heat to his cheeks after Lelouch realized their position.

With their faces only a few inches apart, they could feel the others breath as they stared at each other intently,

Suddenly Lelouch closed the distance between them and brought his lips to Suzaku's. Slipping his tongue past Suzaku's soft lips he pulled a moan from the boy underneath him. When they pulled apart Lelouch looked down at the panting boy underneath him.

"Enjoy that did we?"

All Lelouch got was an even redder Suzaku, who hid his face in his knees

Lelouch laughed and threw his arms around Suzaku and when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch he gave Suzaku a hug and they walked to the class room hand in hand.

(Later after classes)

Suzaku unlocked the door and as soon as it closed behind him he was pushed up against a wall and lips were crushed to his,

Bump. Clatter—CRASH, whoops they had knocked over a lamp

"Ah-haa— L-Lelouch do that again!"

"Oohhh…"

'Oh dear god that felt so damn good. How being crushed between a wall and his extremely hot boyfriend was such a turn-on,' Suzaku thought to himself as Lelouch continued to grind against him.

"Mmhaa…!"

Suzaku let out a moan as Lelouch licked and nibbled on a pink bud.

Soon Lelouch started sucking harder which made Suzaku's moans increase in volume

"Oh… Ah… yes—nn!" Lelouch knew his lover liked it rough and he always complied to that request

"Uhh- ow… no, keep goi—AH!... hha… god…"

Lelouch had begun to prepare Suzaku's hole, no matter how many times they had sex Suzaku was still tight, but he loved the feeling.

Suzaku had begun to unbutton Lelouche's pants showing just how much he wanted the raven haired boy. Lelouch responded with a tsk

"Tsk, tsk.. can't have that, we are just so eager today aren't we Suzaku?"Asked Lelouch as he pinned Suzaku's arms above his head

"Nnhh-Uh…! Y-yes…" Suzaku loved it when Lelouch grinded into him, the feeling was exhilarating.

"Uhhnn…!" Suzaku let out an especially loud moan when Lelouch pushed a clothed knee to his groin

Lelouch positions his fingers near Suzaku's enterance, his fingers slowly begin to slide in causing Suzaku to shudder.

Lelouch began to scissor his fingers cause Suzaku to moan out of pleasure and pain.

Lelouch positions himself between Suzaku's legs and angles the head of his erection at his entrance.

Lelouch slowly slid in, feeling Suzaku tighten he place kisses up and down his jaw and neck trying to distract him from the pain.

"Aaahh~"

Suzaku moans as Lelouch pushes further in.

Lelouch soon leans in and whispers three words to Suzaku which make him twitch in anticipation

"Scream for me"

Lelouch had wasted no time in making Suzaku do exactly that

"AH-HAH! Oh god damn. Oh. Oh.!"

"Again…" Again!

"UHHN!" Suzaku cried out. He felt Lelouch so deep inside him

"Say my name." My voice won't work. I can't—

"Call my name." Lelouch says starting to pull out.

No… NO! Suzaku thought desperately bucking his hips.

"Le..Lelou-ch Ah!" He smiles wickedly, cramming his cock back into me.

"Good boy, Suzaku."

Suzaku felt pure ecstasy as Lelouche's throbbing member pulsed inside him

"Le..Lelouch..oh~" He thrusts hard.

"Ohh!" Harder!

"Ohh, uhn…" he's starting to pound into me.

"Y-…yes! Uh.. ah! Har… der…!"

"Scream for what you want, Suzaku." Lelouch commanded forcefully

"Beg for me to take you." Suzaku whimper again. it was torture, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Heh… fine. I'll make you beg for it."

Suzaku felt him slide out, less and less of his manhood inside of him. I gaze up at him, lustful terror in my eyes.

No— don't pull out.

"If you want it, prove it." Suzaku gasped in anticipation.

"AAHHH!" He thrust all of his cock back into him; hard, fast. Suzaku gasped out again, the force of lelouche's thrusts were making him see stars.

"Nnh… uhn… keep—" suzaku tensed himself, "Please… don't stop!" He went out again slowly.

"Uhhn~ Lelouch… faster!" He began thrusting a consistent pace, predictable but so pleasurable at the same time. Suzaku gasped with each breath; each thrust inside and then whimper with every thrust out.

"Ah-haa, nn-hha, uhn!—aah!" Suzaku felt as if Lelouch was becoming harder inside him each time he whimpered. He felt so good invading with Lelouch invading him.

"Oh… ahh… Lelouch~!"

"Ah… Lelouch… f-faster… please!"

He picks up speed, still keeping a rhythm to his thrusts. He throbs hard inside of Suzaku and he tense his muscles around his organ, gasping out; "Ahh!"

Suzaku could hear Lelouche's breath ragged but still unlike his own. "Nnh… hha…"

Suzaku finally notice how much his own member is aching. he cry out, desperate for Lelouche's touch.

"Ahh… Le-Lelouch…please…" he couldn't hold back the burn at his cheeks as he beg for this, "… touch me."

obliges silently, hiding his smirk well. Only taking his hand off Suzaku's waist, he begins to caress his erection.

"Ah~hah—" he couldn't help but gasp with much-needed satisfaction.

"Ohh… uhn… aah… nn~hha!" And he's stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Aah- ahh- hha—"Suzaku was panting,he couldn't catch his breath.

"Hha… Lelouch…" a moan catch in his throat; oh how Lelouch want to hear him.

"Le..louch" Suzaku needed to cum and was close now. he knew as soon as Lelouch thrusts as deep as possible into him, he was going to lose it. And most of all, he want him to cum inside of him.

"Lelouch...Lelouch!" Suzaku wanted to scream his name.

"Dee… per… Lelouch…! I want you… deep inside... me!" he felt his organ pulse strongly, somehow growing harder.

"Ahh...! Aah…!" He's too preoccupied, if Suzaku wanted him deeper, he'd need to help. he wrapped his legs around his waist and crush their bodies together, crushing Lelouch into him.

"AH-HHA—" Lelouch gasped loudly as he unexpectedly thrusted*, submerging his entire organ into Suzaku. His hands fly to Suzaku's hips and he thrusts hard into him. He's not thrusting out at all; only in.

Suzaku clawed desperately at the sheets.

"Uhn! Aah! Ha~HHA!" Suzaku felt himslef pulse strongly and found his hands tangled in his hair. he cried out.

"Lelouch! I—I… I'm going to—!" He's rocking faster, holding him tighter; Lelouch was slamming into Suzaku.

"Ahh… yes… yes…" Suzaku hears a low growl, and then his voice calls him, "Suzaku…!" he felt his muscles constricting,Suzaku tighten his legs around Lelouch.

"L-Lelouch…! Come insi— AHH~!" suzaku felt his release, the wonderful electricity rocketing through him, colliding Lelouche's member with Suzaku's prostate.

Suzaku screams Lelouche's name, and all he hears is his voice screaming his own.

When they both had relaxed and their panting was less loud, and were now tangled in each other,

"I love you Suzaku"

"I love you too Lelouch"

"Will you still say that tomorrow when your feeling sore and cursing at me as the girls are doing makeup and dress rehearsal?"

"Probably not, but for now I do."

With that the snuggle closer together and fall into blissful sleep.

**Look forward to the next chapter-the cross dressing contest!**


End file.
